The Family
by tmhorbach71
Summary: Dean Ambrose, 14, with his mom and step-dad leave in the middle of the night. They get lost, their car is having problems and end up in a very small town that is not even on a map. They do meet a nice couple, and end up staying the night. Then when Dean wakes up, his parents are missing, then he gets taken to. What does this family want with them...from him?
1. Chapter 1

***WARNING***

 **This story will be graphic. It will contain sexual assault/rape of a teenager and beatings throughout the story. If you do not want to read this story, then do not continue…**

 ** _The Family_**

 **Chapter 1**

The beat-up brown station wagon drove down the dirt road.

"Are you sure there is a town here?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Don't start with me woman!" The man answered back to her.

"You don't have to yell!" The woman yelled back.

A young teenager in the backseat, just put on his earphones and turned up the music on his iPod. He didn't want to hear his mom and new step-dad argue again.

The man drove about another ten minutes, then he came upon an old dinner. It's run down, but the lights are on.

"Well, since we are here, might as well eat something." The man said. Then he parked the car and turned it off. He turned around and looked at Dean. His head nodding to the music.

The woman slapped her son on the knee. He pulled out his buds.

"Dean, listen to your father." The woman said loudly.

"He's not my father." The teenager said. Then he opened the door and raced out into the dinner.

"Little brat." The man said. Then he got out of the car and stretched. The woman did the same thing. They walked in the dinner and seen it is empty. Of course it would be, the town is not even listed on a map. They saw a sign for a place to eat, and that place was out of business. They kept driving, took some more turns, and then ended on the dirt road to here…Snake Bight, Florida. They seen the dinner is open, and the sign does say it's open. The man also saw that there is a garage in this small town. Maybe he can use some of their tools to fix the leaking radiator on the car. He was actually surprised that they made it this far from Cincinnati, Ohio in that old station wagon. He turned to his wife he just married a month ago. He looked at her and smiled. She is beautiful, and her body is gorgeous. They can't seem to keep their hands off of each other. He knew he picked the right woman, just one small problem…her son Dean and he's fourteen. And the first chance he gets, he's dumping the kid. And he knows his mother, Vanessa wouldn't mind either. She didn't even want him, but the father did. So she had Dean, thinking they are going to get married, but then he died shortly after Dean was born. Then she was stuck with him. The father's family didn't want anything to do with him either. They blamed her for their son's death. But he wanted her. So he puts up with Dean, so he could get with Vanessa. Actually many guys wanted her, but because of Dean, they didn't stay around too long. But he wanted Vanessa. So he dated her for a few months, then married her. And every time Dean got out of hand, he took care of it. Then they had to leave their home, because a nosey neighbor was starting to notice the bruises. He couldn't let the cops find out, so he packed up the car and left in the middle of the night.

"Is anyone here? The sign does say they are open." Vanessa said to Tom. She looked at Tom and thought she got lucky. He married her even though she has a kid, who is a brat. She could have had a home, a yard, a man who has a nice job, but he had to go die in a car accident because she forgot the baby formula. They argued about it, and he left and was hit by a drunk driver. And his family had the audacity to blame her for his accident. And she would have gladly had given Dean to them, but they didn't want nothing to do with him. They said he looked like her. But Vanessa thought he looked like his father. Dean is nothing but a nuisance to them since day one. But they had no choice to bring him when they left. They didn't want the police looking for them, so they had to leave.

"Where is Dean?" Vanessa asked.

"Don't know, and when I do see him, he's going to rethink of taking off without telling us." Tom said.

"Where do you want to sit?" Vanessa asked.

But before Dean or Tom could answer, a woman with blonde hair came out from the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Natalya. But you can call me Nattie, and I'll be your waitress." She said to them. "Sorry, I was in the cooler getting food." Nattie said them.

"That's okay. We haven't looked at the menus yet." Tom told her. "Take your time." He continued.

Then Dean came out of the restroom wearing his earbuds. He seen Tom and his mother and frowned. He wished he could have stayed with his neighbor, Mrs. McMahon. She is a nice lady, who is a widow. She would feed Dean when his mother would forget to feed him, which is a lot, because she wanted to get high. She even has bought him clothes. Dean asked his mother if he could stay with her, but like a bitch, she said no. Soon as he can, he's going to leave wherever they end up at. Maybe call her and see if he can come stay with her. She has gotten Dean to stop smoking, stop cussing, and even helped him get his grades up at school.

Vanessa picked out a booth in the far corner. Everyone went over and sat down.

"You must be hot young man. Why don't you take off your coat?" Nattie said to Dean. Nattie seen how uneasy Dean got when she suggested it. And she noticed that they were wearing winter coats and clothes. They must be from the north she thought. Technically it is still winter, but they are in the south and it's warmer…especially where they are. Even in the winter it's around 70-80 degrees. Dean looked at his mother and Tom. Tom nodded. Dean took off his jacket slowly and he is wearing an old t-shirt. It's a little snug on him. His mom doesn't buy him much of anything. But Nattie noticed the bruises on his arms, and one on his forehead. She didn't noticed it before since Dean has long hair and covering his forehead. And she knows there are probably more she's not seeing. She just pasted a smile on her face like everything is all right, and she didn't say anything.

"I can recommend something for you if you don't know what you want?" Nattie suggested.

"Do you have hamburgers?" Dean asked.

"Yes, we do." Nattie said with a smile.

"I'll take a hamburger, with cheese and french fries." Dean said to Nattie. She got the rest of their order and went to the kitchen.

"You do the cooking also?" Vanessa asked.

"No. My husband Tyson does." Nattie responded. Then she went into the office.

"Hi, folks. I'm Tyson." A man says as he comes out of the office. "Like Nattie says, I'm her husband and I'll be cooking for you." Tyson said with a smile. Dean liked both Nattie and Tyson. They are nice. But he can see in his parents faces, they don't like them, and he has an uneasy feeling. He just hung his head low and looked at the menu more. He just didn't want to see their faces.

About twelve minutes later, their food came out. Dean's eyes went big when he seen his hamburger. It was huge! His mouth watered just by looking at it. Dean put all the trimmings on his burger and took a bite.

"How's your burger young man?" Nattie asked Dean.

Dean mumbled that it's good. Then took another bite. Nattie smiled at Dean. Vanessa didn't like that. She didn't like anyone giving her son attention. He didn't deserve it she thought. Then Nattie turned to Vanessa and Tom and asked how their food is. Tom smiled at Nattie, and Vanessa especially didn't like that. They told her it was good, and Nattie turned and left them to their food.

"Don't think you have to worry mom. Nattie is going to try steal Tom away from you." Dean said sarcastically. "Why would she when she has Tyson. I mean, he is better looking, younger and…well, just better." Dean continued.

"You don't watch your mouth boy, I'll break your other arm this time." Tom responded.

Dean shut his mouth real fast.

"Excuse me, but do you have a motel here?" Tom asked.

"Yes, we do." Nattie responded back to them. "And it's just across from the dinner." Nattie said.

"That's good. We're tired, and like to get some sleep. And do you know when the garage opens tomorrow?" Tom asked.

"Yes, it opens up at 7am." Tyson said this time. "My friend Antonio Cesaro runs it." Tyson continued.

"You having problems with your car?" Tyson asked.

"Yes. I think I have a leak in my radiator." Tom answered Tyson. "Well, we better pay, get some sleep and get up early tomorrow to fix the car." Tom continued to say to Tyson. Tom got up, paid the bill and they left to get their luggage out of the car. Then they went to the motel across from the dinner. Dean looked at it. It's a three-story building that looks run down. They went in and check themselves in. They got to the rooms, and started to get ready for bed. Dean got his own room. He is so excited! When they traveled, he always had to stay in the same room with his mom and Tom. Dean didn't like that. He would notice Tom looking at him, and he felt uneasy. But the rooms are adjoining rooms, but Dean didn't care. He's finally going to get some kind of privacy.

Dean went into his room and put his luggage on his bed, opened it and got out what he needed for bed. Then he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When Dean was done, he came out. But he seen Tom in his room. Dean got that uneasy feeling again.

"Where's mom?" Dean asked nervously.

"She forgot something from the car. She'll be back. And Dean…" Tom started to say, but never finished because he backhanded Dean. Dean fell to the ground. Blood came out of his mouth.

"Stand up boy. Time to teach you a lesson." Tom said to Dean.

Dean looked up at Tom. He sees the 5'9 man, standing over him. Dean begged him to stop. But Tom bent down and picked him up and slapped him again, then punched him in the stomach.

"Don't ever talk to your mother or me like that again." Tom sternly said. Then Tom left to go back into his room. Then Dean heard his mother come back. He heard Tom tell his mom he took care to the problem. He is a problem? To them? He just kept hearing them in the other room. Then after a few minutes more, he heard them go to bed. Dean just quietly cries himself to sleep.

* * *

Dean woke up from the sun shining thru the window. The drapes are so worn, it doesn't keep the sun out. He didn't care though. He just wants to get out, and runaway soon as he can. He don't think he can stay with them for another year and one month. In one month, he'll be turning fifteen. Then a year from that he can leave the house. But he has a feeling, he should leave before that. Dean stretched out in bed, and felt every muscle ache. And when he sat up, his ribs hurt. He listened for his mom and Tom in the next room, but didn't hear anything. He carefully got up from the bed. His ribs hurt from the beating Tom gave him last night. He went to the door between their rooms, leaned in and listened. He didn't want to interrupt them if they were doing something. He didn't hear anything. Then he knocked.

"Mom…Tom…" Dean called out. Still nothing. He would have heard one of them yelling at him to be quiet. Then he slowly opened the door. Their luggage is still there. Then he went to the window. The car is still there to. Now he knows they didn't leave him. If they left, they would have taken the car, their luggage, and especially their money…which has been left out, and anything that wasn't nailed down in the motel. Then Dean heard a noise come from his room. He went to the door and peeked. There was a big, fuzzy man in his room. It looked like he is looking for something…or someone. Dean got scared. He turned to the door to go out in the hallway. And when he opened the door, he seen another man standing in the door.

A man wearing a Fedora hat, Hawaiian shirt, white pants, a beard and has a smile on his face.

"Hello Little Lamb. I've been waiting for you." The man said. Then before Dean could yell for help, something went over his mouth. Dean struggled, then he felt something hit him and knock him out.

"Wish I didn't have to do that." The man in the Fedora hat said. "But don't want him to get hurt." He continued.

Then the bigger man picked up Dean and carried him down to the truck. His mom and Tom were in different trucks. When the man wearing the hat came down, he got into the truck that is in front and had Dean in, he took off and the other two trucks followed him.

"Don't worry Little Lamb. I'm here to help your family…and you." The man said to Dean. Then he laughed as he drove down the dirt road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean wakes up in a small room. His head hurts just like the rest of his body. He blinks a few times so he can focus. The room does come in focus. He scooted back, then he felt something move. He turned around and it's Tom. He looked around, but couldn't see his mother. Dean stood up, then stumbled to the door. Then something held him back, he couldn't reach it. Then he realized he has a collar around his neck. He looked back at Tom, and he has one to. Dean looked around frantic. What is the last thing he remembered? Oh, yeah…the men in his room. And he also remembered the man in the hat called him something. What was it? It was an animal. Dean did remembered that. Little Lamb…that's it. The collar is tight around his neck. He can feel it digging into his skin. What do they want?

"Hey. What do you want from us? Tell us!" Dean yelled. He waited a few seconds before he started to yell again. Then he heard a moan. He turned and seen its Tom. He's starting to wake up. Dean went over to Tom.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

"Someone took us and they have us locked up." Dean replied back to him. Tom just looked at Dean like he lost his mind or something. Then Tom saw the collar around Dean's neck. He reached up and felt his. He looked towards the wall, and seen they both were chained to the wall.

"What the hell did you do boy?" Tom asked Dean.

"I didn't do anything." Dean stammered. Then Dean got up and backed away from Tom. Tom got up and went after Dean. Just as Tom grabbed Dean's arm and is about to hit him, the door swings open and three very large men came into the room.

One has black hair that went just below his shoulders, with a matching beard. He stood 6'5.

The second man is bald, but does have a red beard. He is taller than the first man, 6'8.

The third man is the same height as the red beard man, but more muscular. He has dark brown hair that went past his shoulders like the first man.

They came in before Tom could hit Dean. Tom stepped back from Dean. They came in and went to their chains on the wall. The unlocked the locks and dragged them both outside to another man. It's the man Dean seen before he was knocked out. He's the one that called him "Little Lamb", and it just gave Dean the creeps.

This man is shorter than the three that came in. He stood 6'3, brown hair that went past his shoulders, and he has a beard. He is wearing the Fedora hat, but a different style of Hawaiian shirt, with a black shirt underneath it, and white pants. Dean looked into his dark brown eyes. They look almost black. Dean's eyes got wide when he would just stare. Like he is staring into his soul. Dean looked away. He couldn't stare at him anymore. If he did, he would be in trouble. Then he turned to Tom. He looked into Tom's eyes. Tom got scared. Dean has never heard Tom cry and shout like this before.

"Don't kill us!" Tom yelled. "You can have the kid! You can have the kid!" Tom yelled more.

Dean just stared at Tom, but he isn't surprised.

"Let us go. Please." Dean whispered. "We won't tell anyone. Let them leave one way, and I'll go my own way." Dean said to him. The man in the hat just starred at them both. Then Tom and Dean heard screaming. They turned and it's Vanessa. A blonde woman had her. It's Nattie!

"Let me go you bitch!" Vanessa yelled at Nattie. "I knew you wanted my husband. I saw the way you were looking at him. Stay away from him!" Vanessa kept yelling.

Nattie brought Vanessa over to where Dean and Tom are. Then they heard someone speak. It wasn't loud, he wasn't yelling, but his voice is so hypnotizing you had to stop what you are doing, and listen to what he has to say.

"I am here to help you." The voice said. "Sister Abigale told me someone is coming." The voice continued. Then he looked Vanessa, then Tom, then lastly…Dean. But he stared at Dean the longest. A shiver went up Dean's spine. Then the three men took Tom and Dean back into their room and locked them up, and Nattie took Vanessa back to her room.

* * *

Dean and Tom tried pulling on the chains that is connected to the wall. But they are brand new. Like they knew they were going to have someone locked up here.

Dean started to cry. He just wanted to get out of here. Tom even cried. Neither knew what to do. After a while, they lost track of time. They don't even know the date or how long they have been there. Dean just laid on the mattress that is in the corner and is both his and Tom's bed. Every so often, they would hear Vanessa scream or yell. Then one at a time, the big men would come in and get one or the other and take them outside. They would do work around their compound. But they would never be out there all at the same time. Dean managed to look out the window, when the man permits it. He has a board covering from the outside, and if they were good according to him, he would open it. Dean liked it when he did that. He can see the sun, the moon, smell the fresh air…all the things people take for granted.

* * *

Then what seemed like months, they were woken up real early in the morning. The three men they would see came in and went for Tom. They unlocked his collar.

"You are free to go." The dark hair man said. Tom looked at Dean. "Don't worry about him. He's not going with you." He continued.

Dean couldn't believe it. They dragged Tom out of the room and locked the door. Dean ran after them, but was stopped because of the chained. But they did open the window so he could see what's going on outside. Then he seen their car, his mother standing next to it. Tom went to her. They hugged and kissed. Dean yelled for his mother.

"MOM! MOM!" Dean yelled. His mother turned to him, waved and got into the car. Dean can't believe his mother is leaving without him. He watched Tom get into the driver's side and started the car. They drove off a few minutes later. Dean couldn't believe his mother would leave without him. What happened? He turned and sank down to the floor. A few minutes later he heard someone coming. He didn't even look up when the door opened.

A man squatted down in front of Dean, then he lifted his chin up so Dean would look into his eyes.

"Your mother gave you to me. She traded you for their freedom. And I said yes. She didn't want you she said, and wanted to get rid of you the first chance she got." The man said to Dean. Dean just sat there crying. He didn't want to believe him, but Dean did know he is telling the truth.

"You're mine little lamb." The man said. Then he grabbed Dean's chin to force him to look at him. "Mine." He whispered. Then he got back up. But before he left…

"What's the date?" Dean asked him.

He turned around and smiled. "Guess it's a special day. Today is someone's birthday." The man said. Dean looked at him.

"Who's?" Dean asked quietly. Scared of the answer.

"Yours." The man said. "And by the way, my name is Bray Wyatt. And welcome to the family little lamb." Bray said to Dean. Then he left.

"December 7th." Dean whispered. "Yeah, happy birthday to me." Dean said. Then he started crying again.


	3. Chapter 3

* **WARNING*, this chapter will contain sexual and physical abuse to a minor. Do not continue if you do NOT want to read it!**

 **Chapter 3**

Dean just laid on the old mattress and starred at the wall. He doesn't know how much time passed since this morning, and he didn't care. He kept thinking how his mother smiled as she got into the car and rode off…leaving him here. She gave him, her own son to this man Bray. What's Bray going to do with him? He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged himself. Then he heard the door open. He looked thinking it was one of the three men that handled him and Tom before. Dean did find out their names. Luke, Erick and Braun. Dean looked up and noticed this time it's Tyson. Dean just went back staring at the wall. Tyson sat next to Dean and pulled him up to where he's sitting up.

"Heard you haven't eaten your meals today." Tyson said to Dean. Dean just looked at him, then went back to looking straight ahead.

Tyson set something in front of him. Dean looked down and seen it's three pieces of cake.

"When Nattie heard today is your birthday, she went back to the dinner and made three different cakes. She didn't know what kind is your favorite." Tyson said to Dean.

"I don't want any." Dean whispered. Then he felt Tyson touch his arm.

"Please eat. Nattie made them for you." Tyson said more.

Dean picked up the cake and started to eat it. The cake tasted so good to Dean. He even smiled. There is chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, white cake with vanilla frosting, and a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. Each one was better than the other. When Dean was done, he was full.

"Tell Nattie, Thank-You. Loved all the cakes." Dean told Tyson smiling.

"She made sure you got a piece of each cake." Tyson said back. Dean scooted when his back is up the wall. Tyson did the same thing. Dean looked at Tyson and just relaxed. He wanted to ask Tyson for help, but he knew Tyson wouldn't, so he didn't.

"I would help you Dean if I could." Tyson said whispered to Dean. "Nattie and I just love you. But we can't go against Bray." Tyson said to Dean. Dean just nodded.

"I understand. And I can't ask you and Nattie put yourself in a position like that." Dean answered back. "I don't know what's going to happen with me. What does Bray want with me?" Dean asked Tyson.

"I don't know Dean." Tyson answered back to Dean. Then Dean rested his head on Tyson's shoulder.

"Thank-You for this Tyson." Dean whispered. Tyson patted Dean's head, and sat there for a moment with Dean. Not knowing someone is watching them. He knows Tyson wouldn't do anything, but he is touching him and Dean is touching him back.

"I better go Dean. Nattie is probably looking for me. I'll tell Nattie you loved the cake." Tyson said as he got up. Dean just nodded. He watched Tyson leave, then it got very lonely in the room. Dean laid down on the mattress and closed his eyes. He's not tired, but what else is there for him to do. He shivered, and looked for the blanket that is in the room. Tom would hog the blanket from him. He grabbed the blanket and covered himself with it. Then after a while, he did fall asleep.

* * *

Dean woke up when he heard the door open. It's Luke. Dean just stared at him. Then Dean sat up after he seen what is in hand…a leather belt. Luke comes over to him and rips the blanket off and starts beating him with it. Dean moved to the corner trying to get away from Luke. Luke would continue to hit Dean over and over again. Dean would hold up his hands trying to block what Luke is doing to him. Dean thought the beatings from Tom were bad, but this is much worse. Tom didn't have something in his hands when he would hit him. Then Dean heard someone say stop. He looked up and saw it's Bray. Bray didn't have to yell, just say it, and Luke obeyed. Dean didn't even hear or see Bray come in. Bray was already in his rocking chair in the far corner. Just sitting there, rocking back and forth. Dean would just watch him…waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. Then Luke would leave. Dean just sat in the corner watching Bray. See if he would do or say anything, but nothing. Then after a while, Bray would just get up and leave. Then Dean will hear the door lock. Dean looked at himself and seen the open wounds on his body. Bray wouldn't let him clean up. He begged Bray, but nothing.

* * *

The days and nights went by for Dean. He lost track of the time and day. Last time he knew, it was his birthday, but since then, they all blurred together. The days he is happy is when he doesn't see Luke, Erick, Braun, and especially Bray. But when he would see them, he knew he would get a beating. Especially from Luke. Bray would call him off, like he is doing Dean a favor. Dean is wondering what mind games Bray is playing with him? He has the three beat Dean, then he would call them off and tell them to leave. He would call him little lamb and sunshine, but mostly little lamb, and he hated that name. And he would get him to sit on his lap in the rocking chair. Just mumble something about family, little lamb, obey, all the while he would stroke Dean's hair and rub his back. Dean didn't like it, but he didn't want make Bray mad, so he didn't say or do anything.

* * *

Over the next few days, Dean has not seen Bray, Erick, Braun and Luke. In fact, several young boys around Dean's age came in to give him his food, or Tyson would bring it to him. Dean didn't care. He liked Tyson and treated him with kindness. And after a while, some of the boys even stayed to talk to Dean. They would come in and not only give Dean his food tray, but also sit with him and talk.

Dean looked forward to his meals each day. He hasn't seen Bray and the others and he is thankful for it, and the bruises are starting to go away. Then one day a boy around his age came in and sat with him while he ate. As he is eating, he turned and seen the boy staring at him. Dean swallowed his food nervously. The boy leaned in and kissed Dean. His lips are very soft, and Dean kissed him back. But before anything else could happen, a knock at the door snapped them out of the kiss.

"Sorry, I better go. But I will come next time." The boy said, then winked at Dean, making him blush. The boy picked up the tray of food and left. Dean watched him leave. The door closed and heard it lock. Dean fell asleep smiling. Waiting for tomorrow, hoping for him to come back. Maybe then he can get his name. Then he fell asleep unaware that someone is watching him.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and can feel himself smiling. Then he remembered why. He touched his lips where the young man kissed him. Dean sat up waiting for him to bring his food. He doesn't know what time it is, but he sees the sun is starting to come up outside. He stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside. Then he heard the door unlock. He is smiling as he turned to see him come thru the door. But that smile disappeared as he seen Luke come in carrying his tray of food. Dean just stared at Luke, hoping he will turn and walk out. Luke set the tray down, but he did not leave. Then Luke's hand went to his back and pulled something around…it's the leather strap Luke would whipped him with before. Dean knew he is trapped. He started begging Luke not to hurt him. But Luke just walked over to him and started whipping him over and over again. Dean could feel the leather hit his skin, ripping open the old wounds. Hearing the smacking it makes against his body. Dean can feel the blood trickle down on his body. Then just as fast he started, he stopped. Just like that. Then he turned and walked out, locking the door behind him. Dean is wondering what happened. Now he knows he has to get away. But how? He has to come up with something and quick. Then his stomach growled, and he looked at the food. It smelled delicious. He looked at what Tyson made for him this morning. It's steak, scrambled eggs, buttered toast, jelly off to the side, fried potato cubes, small glass of orange juice and a bigger glass of milk. And of course no knife, just plastic fork and spoon. Dean picked up the steak with his hands and just started eating it. It tasted so good to him. He ate everything up and felt tired. A big meal did that to Dean. He went over to the mattress and fell asleep.

Dean didn't hear the door unlock and someone coming in. He had his back to the door, and softly snored away. Then suddenly something hit him that woke him up. Dean didn't have time to protect himself this time, he just curled up as much as he could. He doesn't even know who's whipping him this time. But he has an idea who it is…Luke. He cried out in pain, but it didn't stop. He kept feeling the leather hitting him over and over again. Then he felt someone grab him and pulled him out from the corner, and turned him over. Dean has his hands covering his face. He felt the leather hit his legs, then his torso, his sides, his arms…everywhere he felt it. He cried and begged the person to stop. Nothing. Then he heard a voice say something.

"Stop Luke. That's enough." The voice said softly. It wasn't loud, or even regular talking, but very soft. And Luke stopped. Only one person can say that to Luke and everyone in the compound, and that is Bray. Dean hasn't felt anymore whippings so he took the chance and looked. And it is Bray. Dean looked thru the blurriness of his tears and seen it was him. Luke turned and walked away. Dean could see it's dark outside now. How long has he been asleep? Then he noticed something else. Luke left, but Bray came in and locked the door from the inside. He's never done that before. Dean swallowed nervously as he had a very bad feeling about this. Bray moved slowly over to Dean. He sat down next to Dean who is leaning up against the wall now. He looked at Dean and all the whelps on him. Dean could swear, Bray is smiling, but he wasn't sure. Bray turned to Dean and leaned in and kissed Dean. Dean started moving and tried to push Bray away, but Bray caught him and pulled him closer to him.

"Stop moving and don't scream. Unless you want Luke, Braun and Erick to come in and watch." Bray whispered into Dean's ear. Dean stopped moving. He waited for what Bray is going to do next. Then he seen Bray's hand go up his shirt gently rubbed his chest. Dean closed his eyes as to what Bray is doing to him. Then Dean felt Bray pull his shirt up. Then Dean did something he didn't think he would do. He let Bray do it.

"You are beautiful little lamb." Bray whispered. Then he bent down and took one of Dean's nipple into his mouth. Dean gasped at what Bray is doing. He never felt anything like this. Dean feels Bray's tongue go over his nipple, making it peak. Then he feels Bray suckling it. The air just got sucked out of Dean, he couldn't breathe. Dean looked down at what Bray is doing. Watching him suck on his nipple. Then he felt Bray's hands on the buttons of his jeans. This time Dean did try to stop Bray, but he couldn't, Bray is too strong. Bray grabbed his hands to stop him from what Bray is doing.

"Don't deny me anything from you little lamb." Bray whispered to Dean. A cold feeling went over Dean's body when Bray said that. Bray let go of Dean's hands and went back to his jeans. He felt Bray's hand go down his jeans and into his underwear. Bray stopped suckling on Dean's nipple and looked at Dean.

Bray wanted to watch Dean when he did this…watch his beautiful face. Bray wrapped his hand around the youngster's cock, and he felt it get hard in his hand. Bray smiled. He smiled because no one else is ever going to have Dean, but him. Then he slowly started stroking Dean's cock. Dean opened his mouth a little, and his breathing became ragged. Then Bray picked up his speed stroking Dean's cock. He looked down and seen the tip of Deans' cock peeking out from his underwear and jeans. Bray licked his lips. He tried so hard not to bend down and suck on his cock. But Bray wanted to taste Dean, so he bent down and licked the tip of Dean's cock. Dean shivered as Bray's tongue went over his cock. Bray pushed Dean's pants and underwear down more, then Dean's cock sprang free more, and Bray couldn't be happier. He took in Dean's cock fully into his mouth. He sucked on it a couple of times then he stopped. Bray wanted something else more from Dean. He pushed Dean down to the floor, but Dean fought him.

Dean knew why Bray pushed him to the floor, what he wanted to do. He fought Bray. He didn't care if he got a thousand lashes from Luke, he is going to fight off Bray.

Bray got real mad. No one denies him anything, and he'll show his little lamb what happens when you deny him anything he wants.

Bray hit Dean in the face a couple of times, stunning him. Giving Bray the time he needed to pull off Dean's shoes and pants. As Bray is undoing his pants, Dean came around and started fighting Bray again. Dean tried to push Bray off, but Bray is heavier and stronger than Dean. Bray grabbed Dean's hands and pulled them over his head so he couldn't hit him anymore. With one hand, Bray went back to his pants and got them undone. Then he pushed them down releasing his cock. Dean tried to fight back again, but Bray backhand him again across the face. Dean looked up, and everything is spinning. He could feel the blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"No, please Bray, no." Dean begged to him.

"I'm going to show you who you belong to little lamb." Bray said.

Then as Bray said that, he pushed hard into Dean. Tearing him as he went inside. Dean could feel the pain as Bray pushed inside further. The pain is unbearable to Dean as he screamed out.

"Go ahead little lamb. Scream all you want. There is no one here to hear you. Everyone went to the diner in town." Bray said into Dean's ear. Dean still screamed, the pain. Dean could feel something wet come out of his hole. Bray would pull out, only push right back in again. Then a few minutes later, Dean stopped struggling. Bray let go of his hands and went to Dean's hips, holding him in place as he thrusts in and out of Dean and Dean's hands stayed right there above his head. Dean looked at Bray. Bray's head is up, eyes closed and he is mumbling something, but Dean doesn't know what. He just wanted this to be all over.

Bray knew he should have brought the lube, but he needed to punish Dean and this is his punishment. He wanted Dean to feel the pain, the blood…and that he belonged to him.

"Oh, little lamb. You feeeeel sooooooooo gooooooood." Bray said to him as he kept thrusting. Bray never felt someone so hot before. He picked up thrusts. Bray knows he can't hold it in too much longer. He can feel it coming and he knows Dean wants the release to. Bray looked down, and seen Dean's cock. Standing straight up…hard, begging for release of it's own. Bray reached down and grabbed it. Dean moaned out, making Bray smile. Bray can feel his orgasm coming on. He stroked faster on Dean's cock, wanting them to cum at the sametime.

Dean can feel something he's never felt before. Something building inside him. Suddenly he felt his cock twitched, then…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dean yelled out. He looked and seen something come out. He doesn't know what happened. He knows about sex education, but this is the very first time he had this feeling swept over him. Then he felt something else…

"OH LITTLE LAMB!" Bray yelled out as he filled Dean's ass with his seed.

Dean felt something fill his ass. This is all new to Dean. No one has ever told or taught him about this. Then Dean felt something heavy on him. He opened his eyes and seen that Bray collapsed on top of him. Then Bray opened his eyes and looked into Dean's eyes. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, then Bray pulled out of Dean, stood up and pulled up his pants. He looked down at Dean. He looked so innocent and gorgeous to Bray. He can't wait to have him in his bed. Having Dean moan his name, do everything and anything Bray wants him to do. But first he has to train his little lamb, so his lamb doesn't go somewhere else. He bent down to Dean.

"Little lamb, little lamb." Bray almost sang to Dean. Dean looked up to Bray. Tears running down his face. "You belong to me now. I will be the only one allowed in this room now." Bray told him. Then he got up and went to the door and unlocked it. He turned around. "And I'll get you some new clothes…that are not so constricting. Don't want anything to get in our way of my teachings." Bray said to Dean, then he left. And again, Dean heard the door locked. He grabbed the blanket and moved away from where what Bray did to him. And he seen the blood where they were. Dean couldn't even stand to move away. His legs are too weak. He wrapped the blanket around him and laid down. He couldn't even cry anymore. He just closed his eyes and hope something will take him away.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! This chapter will contain sexual abuse of minor. Do not continue if you don't want to read it!**

 **Chapter 4**

Dean woke up when he heard the door unlock and open. It's Bray. Dean went to the far corner of the room. Bray smiled like always and walked over to Dean. He grabbed his hair and pulled Dean to him.

"Don't deny me little lamb. I said last night." Bray said as his lips were just barely touching Dean's lips.

Dean made to the mistake of opening his lips just a little, and Bray took advantage of it and kissed him. Dean tried to push him off, but he is bigger and stronger than him. Bray stood back and backhand Dean again, like he did the night before. Dean hit and slid down the wall. Dazed, all he could do is watch Bray unzip his pants and pull them off. He just realized Bray isn't wearing shoes this time. Dean begged Bray not to, but Bray continued to take off his shirt. Bray bent down and grabbed something from his belt. Dean hopes it's not a leather belt. Which it wasn't, instead it's a knife. Dean's eyes got real big.

"Please don't kill me." Dean begged. Bray laughed.

"No, little lamb, I'm not going to kill you. Just going to get rid of these constricting clothes you have on and get rid of them. I brought you some new clothes." Bray said, then pointed to the new clothes he set down by the door when he came in. Dean couldn't see what they were, but he figures it won't be jeans.

"Come here little lamb." Bray commanded softly. Dean didn't get up. Bray called him again. Dean still didn't come to Bray. This time Bray is getting mad. Dean can see it in his eyes. They are turning from brown to black. Dean slowly got up from the floor and walked over to Bray.

"That's a good little lamb. Now on your knees. It's time for your…training." Bray said enthusiastically. Dean didn't go down at first, but he saw the look in Bray's eyes again, and went down to his knees. When he got to his knees, he is staring at Bray's cock. It's semi-hard now, and it's like pointing at him. Bray grabbed Dean by the hair and made him look up.

"I want you to make me feel good. Use your pretty mouth." Bray said. But to Dean, Bray sounded like he is singing it. Dean gets a worried look in his eyes.

"Don't worry little lamb." Bray whispered.

Then Dean reached out and grabbed Bray's cock, making Bray sigh in relief. It felt good to Bray to have Dean touch him like that. Dean licked the tip of Bray's cock. A chill went over Bray. If Dean could do that to him with just one lick, he imagines what it will feel like when he has all of his cock in his mouth. That pretty mouth of his. He wonders if it's just as hot as his ass. But before Dean could go any further, a knock came to the door. Bray cussed out loud.

"Sorry little lamb. It's not you. Just don't like to be interrupted when I'm doing something important." Bray assured Dean. Bray can see the scared look in Dean's eyes…like he did something wrong. Dean relaxed more when Bray stroked his cheek. Dean actually leaned into it. When Bray left, Dean cursed himself for doing it, and enjoying sucking Bray. He shouldn't, but for some reason, he is. He's getting all these strange, but great feelings rush over him. Bray is giving him an experience he never thought he would. Dean watched Bray at the door, and seen he's talking to Luke, and Bray did not look happy. Neither did Luke. Then Bray said something to Luke, and Luke left. Bray shut the door and came back over. Dean noticed Bray pulled up his pants. It would be weird to open the door with your dick hanging out for everyone to see.

"I'm sorry little lamb, we'll have to make this session short. I have some business to take care of. Now where were we?" Bray asked. "Oh, yeah." Bray smiled as he said it. Then he pulled his pants down again for Dean.

Dean just looked up at Bray, waiting for Bray to yell or hit him. But he didn't. Bray seen the scared look in Dean's eyes.

"Don't worry little lamb. You're not in trouble if that's what you're thinking?" Bray continued to say. Dean looked confused. Then Dean felt Bray's hands in his hair, playing with it. It felt good to Dean. He closed his eyes and leaned in to whatever Bray is doing. It felt in a way like he is petting him. He should be insulted, but he's not, he actually liked it. Then Bray felt Dean's mouth. The tip of his cock is inside, and felt so good to Bray. He gasps as air is taken out of his lungs. His hands relax on his head and he is running his fingers thru his messy curly hair. Dean goes down further, taking him more in. Dean doesn't know why, but he is starting to get hard from this. He feels his cock pressing up against his jeans…wanting to burst out. He even starts moaning as he goes down further on Bray's cock, and the vibrations from Dean is making Bray even crazier.

"Don't stop little lamb." Bray moaned out.

Then Dean stopped. He couldn't go down any further. He got all of Bray's cock in his mouth. He starts choking and coughing when he realized he did. Then he feels Bray's hands on his head, petting him.

"It's okay. Breathe thru your nose lamb. The gagging will stop." Bray instructed. Dean relaxed and did what Bray told him. He stopped gagging and coughing.

"Move little lamb." Bray commanded this time. Then Dean did. He came up until he got where he felt the tip, then went back down. Back and forth on Bray's cock. Dean never done this before, and he liked it. Even with Bray. Dean brought up his hands to Bray's thighs so he can go faster and help him keep steady on his knees. Then Dean looked up to Bray. Like he is seeking his praise. Still sucking on his cock. Bray looked down and seen Dean looking at him with those blue eyes. He smiled.

"You're doing good little lamb. I'm proud of you." Bray praised Dean.

Bray could see Dean is smiling thru his eyes. His eyes got real big and bright when he said that. Then Bray's head went back from the pleasure Dean is giving him. He's had plenty of lovers, but none of them made Bray feel like this.

"Oh, little lamb, please don't stop." Bray managed to get out. Dean just kept going. In fact, he sped up. Bray's breathing picked up more.

"That's it! Please…don't…stop…little lamb." Bray said raggedly. He can feel his cock twitching. He's never had it come this fast. He's going have to teach him to slow down. He like to savor the next one. Then before Bray can brace himself…his whole body shuddered from pure pleasure as he exploded into Dean's mouth.

"LITTLE LAAAAAAAMB!" Bray yelled out. Dean kept sucking. He felt something come out of Bray. He wasn't sure if he is supposed to stop, or keep going. Just to be sure, he kept going. Since Bray is now doing small little thrusts with his cock in his mouth. Then it stopped. Dean pulled off Bray. He didn't know what to think about that. But he knows it will happen again. Now he wishes Bray will leave now, so he can give himself some relief. Dean looks up to Bray and sees he's still panting. He stands up, waiting for Bray to either do or say something.

Bray right now is seeing stars. His eyes are closed and he's seeing stars. That was amazing to him! After about another minute, he finally opened his eyes. He is still seeing stars. Finally after another minute, his eyesight comes back. He looks and sees Dean right in front of him. He sees a little of himself on Dean's lip. He leans in and kisses Dean, taking that in the kiss. Tasting himself…Bray deepened the kiss. Dean opened up for him. He wanted to taste Bray. Their tongues dancing with each other. They were hungry for each other. Then Bray broke the kiss. He had to leave, and if he didn't leave now, he wouldn't leave for a long time. And he hates leaving Dean in here. But he still doesn't want to take the chance for Dean to escape. Then Bray turned to leave. But as he got to the door, he noticed Dean unzipping his jeans and going into his jeans. Bray rushed right over and slapped his hands away.

"Nuh uh. That is mine little lamb. Only I get to touch it." Bray said sternly. Then he pulled down Dean's jeans, grabbed his cock and started stroking. He didn't want to do this. He wanted to suck him off to. But that was before Luke knocked. Now he had to hurry. He stroked faster and faster. He watched Dean as he did it. His eyes were closed, mouth parted, his chest heaving…then suddenly Dean cummed over Bray's hand. But before Dean could say anything, Bray kissed him as he is finishing him off. Then Dean did something he didn't think he would do. He wrapped his arms around Bray to bring him closer. A knock came at the door again. Bray stopped the kiss and looked at Dean.

"I'll be back soon as I'm done with this business, and continue where we left off." Bray whispered to Dean. "And guess I don't need this after all." Bray said to Dean as he shows him the knife. "Shame. I…we would have so much fun with it." Bray said softly. Then Bray pulled up his pants, zipped them up and left. Dean watched him leave, and soon he left the room, he slid down the wall to sit. It wasn't much, but Dean is exhausted. Why did he give into Bray like that? What does Bray have to make him give in so easily? How? Dean crawled over to his mattress and fell asleep. He is so tired after what happened.

Dean started dreaming. He dreamt of Bray. What he did to him the first night he took him, and now. He didn't want it and should be mad at him. He was the first time, but he got over it. And now, he gave in to him like some whore. And Dean knows he's no whore. And now he's wondering how did he know how to do what he just did to Bray? He's never did that to anyone, so how did he know like he did? Dean just shook it off, and marked the wall again. Still doesn't know what exactly the date is, and wished he did. But he gave up asking Bray, because Bray wouldn't tell him. He would just say…it's just a number. Then Dean started drifting off into the deep sleep. But this night will be different for Dean. The dream will be different… ** _In a dark room, a little boy is sleeping. He wakes up when he feels something on him. It's a hand, a big hand and it's going up his shirt. He whimpers…_**


End file.
